


Hanging Out

by shallowvenus



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowvenus/pseuds/shallowvenus
Summary: "Is that why we never hung out?"That was a lie, and both of them knew it./ short drabble about what could have been going through Carol and Minn-Erva's minds during the Starforce battle scene.





	Hanging Out

“Is that why we never hung out?”

 

That was a lie, and Vers knew.

 

To her, “hanging out” meant lunches and shopping trips and training and drinking, and to Minn-Erva it just meant “spending time together”. They were only together outside of missions on late nights with a few extra glasses of wine and a sense of emptiness.

 

It was never enough for Vers, but it was better than nothing.

 

“I just never liked you.”

 

That was a lie, and Minn-Erva knew.

 

She was always the one to who’d show up outside the other person’s door, with a half of bottle of wine in hand and the other half already downed.

 

A part of her wanted to get closer to Vers. Vers had told her before, drunkenly, of an old flame she couldn’t quite remember but always wanted to replace. Minn-Erva wanted nothing more but to fill that gap in Vers’s heart.

 

Eventually there would come a day when Vers would find out who she was and where she came from, and when that happened, she would insist on leaving.

 

Minn-Erva didn’t think she could take a separation like that.

 

So she hardened her heart and pulled the trigger.

 

 

_A part of her was thankful she didn’t hurt her old friend._


End file.
